


A Shanty for the Wishmakers.

by Heartofaquamarine



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartofaquamarine/pseuds/Heartofaquamarine
Summary: What shall we do with a witched out girl?What shall we do with a witched out girl?What shall we do with a witched out girlEarly in the morning?
Kudos: 30





	A Shanty for the Wishmakers.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As N Approaches Infinity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553727) by [Corisanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corisanna/pseuds/Corisanna). 



What shall we do with a witched out girl?  
What shall we do with a witched out girl?  
What shall we do with a witched out girl  
Early in the morning?

Wihihi and down she falls,  
Wihihi and down she falls,  
Wihihi and down she falls,  
Early in the morning.

Wrap 'er in ribbons and hold her tightly,  
Wrap 'er in ribbons and hold her tightly,  
Wrap 'er in ribbons and hold her tightly,  
Early in the morning  
  
Wihihi and down they fall,  
Wihihi and down they fall,  
Wihihi and down they fall,  
Early in the morning.

Cut her in half with a pair of sabres,  
Cut her in half with a pair of sabres,  
Cut her in half with a pair of sabres,  
Early in the morning!

Wihihi and down you fall,  
Wihihi and down you fall,  
Wihihi and down you fall,  
Early in the morning.

Shot her in the head with a shotgun,  
Shot her in the head with a shotgun,  
Shot her in the head with a shotgun,  
Early in the morning. 

Wihihi and down we fall,  
Wihihi and down we fall,  
Wihihi and down we fall,  
Early in the morning.

Mourn her 'cause no one else can,  
Mourn her cause no one else can,  
Mourn her cause no one else can,  
Early in the morning   
  
Wihihi and down the world falls,  
Wihihi and down the world falls,  
Wihihi and down the world falls,  
Early in the morning.  
  
Make a promise to stop it next time,  
Make a promise to stop it next time,  
Make a promise to stop it next time,  
Early in the morning.

That's what we do with a witched out girl,  
That's what we do with a witched out girl,  
That's what we do with a witched out girl,  
Early in the morning.  
  
Wihihi and up she rises,  
Wihihi and up she rises,  
Wihihi and up she rises,  
Early in the morning!

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a throwaway post on the "As N Approaches Infinity" discord server, where I often make silly posts, some of which may make their way onto this site.
> 
> It's a riff on the sea shanty "What shall we do with the drunken sailor?" I am aware that some of the meters might not be obvious. I can make all of them work but some of them need slightly weird pauses to work.


End file.
